


Ezra's Erotica III — His Worst Fears

by Ferus_Skywalker



Series: Ezra's Erotica [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal, Fear, Gay Sex, Illusions, Jedi, Love, Lust, M/M, Padawan, Rape, Revelations, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Uncertainty, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferus_Skywalker/pseuds/Ferus_Skywalker
Summary: While in the Jedi temple on Lothal, Ezra Bridger faces his worst fears and darkest desires...





	Ezra's Erotica III — His Worst Fears

**Ezra’s Erotica III – His Worst Fears**

By Ferus Skywalker

 

_“In here, you’ll have to face your worst fears and overcome them. And there’s no guarantee of success.”_

Kanan’s words echoed in his mind as Ezra pushed forward into the bowels of the old Jedi temple on Lothal. Kanan had said Ezra must go alone, that he must endure whatever trial comes next.

Ezra came to a fork in the path, with three different entryways to choose from. Unsure what to do, Ezra resorted to his typical method of choosing something. Sticking out his index finger, he pointed at each of the entrances, chanting: “Loth-rat, Loth-cat, Loth-wolf, run. Pick a path and all is done.” 

“Really? That’s how you’re choosing? What happened to using the Force?” Kanan said from behind him.

“What happened to having faith in me?” Ezra quipped back. Why had Kanan followed him down here? He said earlier that Ezra must do this alone. Ezra was both frustrated at being second-guessed by his master and relieved to have a familiar presence by his side in these dark, gloomy tunnels.

“Second thoughts, fortunately. Come on,” Kanan said as he moved through the entryway closest to the left. 

“Kanan! Slow down,” Ezra panted as Kanan started running through the tunnel.

“I told you. We might not have much time. The Empire could...”

Ezra heard the ignition of a lightsaber and Kanan screaming from up ahead. “Kanan? Kanan!” Ezra ran as fast as he could to his master. 

“The Inquisitor,” Ezra gasped as he saw a wounded Kanan kneeling before the Grand Inquisitor, his red lightsaber held at his side. They were on a narrow ledge, and below them was a dark, seemingly bottomless abyss.

“I felt a disturbance in the Force the moment the Jedi decided to bring you here, Padawan,” the Inquisitor spoke coldly, his long, sharp teeth visible to Ezra as he talked.

“No...” Ezra whispered, as he took a step backwards.

“Now, who dies first?” The Inquisitor moved towards Ezra, malice emanating from his yellow eyes. His tall, thin body was bathed in a red glow from his ignited saber. 

“No! I’ll die before I let you harm the boy,” Kanan shouted, igniting his blue lightsaber as he struggled to his feet. 

“How reasonable,” the Inquisitor responded calmly. Suddenly, he turned around to face Kanan, their blades clashing in a ferocious display of light. A thrust, followed by a parry, then a riposte, as each duelist maneuvered to gain the upper hand. The Inquisitor smiled as he battered Kanan to the ground again.

Ezra moved in, but before he could do anything, the Inquisitor reached out through the Force, levitating Ezra in mid-air. Ezra felt his throat constrict as the Inquisitor choked him through the Force. Ezra grasped at his neck in vain, trying desperately to breathe. The Inquisitor’s power was overwhelming, and Ezra could feel his eyes start to roll back in his head as the life started to drain from him...

Kanan rose from his feet, slashing at the Inquisitor, breaking the darksider's concentration. Ezra fell to the ground, gasping for breath, color beginning to return to his cheeks.

Kanan kept up the fight with the Inquisitor for almost another minute. The Inquisitor smiled gleefully, exposing his teeth as he continuously lunged at Kanan. Their sabers locked for a moment, giving the Inquisitor the time he needed to ignite the second blade of his double-bladed saber. Caught off guard, Kanan fell back as the Inquisitor repeatedly battered Kanan’s blade with both ends of his now-spinning saber.

The Inquisitor let out a powerful Force push, bringing Kanan to his knees again. The Inquisitor then lunged forward, stabbing Kanan through the heart. Kanan’s lightsaber fell from his lifeless hands.

“Kanan, nooooo!” Ezra screamed, watching in horror as the Inquisitor kicked his master’s lifeless body over the ledge down to the abyss below.

“Kanan...” Ezra whispered, his world shattering before him. Kanan, his master, his friend, his protector...was gone. Ezra’s mind flashed to the rest of the _Ghos_ t crew, of how devastated everyone, especially Hera, would be when they found out what happened here.

“So he called himself ‘Kanan,’ did he? Well, it hardly matters now. Your turn,” the Inquisitor remarked casually, as he turned towards Ezra.

“I’ll make you pay. I swear you’ll pay!” Ezra screamed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Ezra called Kanan’s lightsaber to his hands using the Force, but the saber wouldn’t ignite. Trying to ignite it again, the lightsaber split in two in Ezra’s hands.

“Apparently someone’s not _quite_ ready to become a Jedi and never will be,” the Inquisitor mused, slashing at Ezra. 

Ezra dodged, then slammed against the wall after being Force pushed by the Inquisitor. His red saber burned into the wall next to Ezra’s head as Ezra dodged again. 

Ezra’s latest dodge brought him too close to the edge of the ledge, and he teetered backwards. “Whoa!” Ezra shouted as he fell into the dark abyss. As he fell, he saw the Inquisitor’s receding form, silhouetted in red, standing on the ledge above him.

Ezra continued to fall and fall down a seemingly endless abyss, his mind a whirl of sadness, pain, fury, and terror. Ezra screamed as he continued to fall, until finally his back hit something solid.

_How did I survive that fall?_...Ezra began to wonder as he let out a painful groan. Ezra looked up and saw the painting Sabine had done of Ezra falling on top of Zeb back in their cabin. _Wait...I’m back on the_ Ghost?...a confused Ezra thought as he picked himself up.

He exited the cabin and started down the hallway, when he heard familiar voices.

“How do you figure the kid’s doing?” Zeb asked. 

Chopper let out a low mechanical sound of disapproval. 

“I gotta agree with Chop. I don’t think Ezra was ready,” Hera said. 

Ezra peered inside, watching as Zeb, Chopper, Hera, and Sabine talked about him.

“I don’t think we’ll be seeing him again, which is too bad,” Hera continued.

“Really? ‘Cause I’ll be happy just to get my cabin back to myself,” Zeb said, grinning.

Ezra’s heart broke for a second time today. Kanan was just killed in front of him, and now...and now his friends were all talking about him as if he were just some pathetic Loth-rat. Zeb’s words cut the deepest. Ezra thought he and Zeb had something...special together. But now...

“It’s too bad because he had skills that were useful to our cause,” Hera said. 

“Ha! Knew there was a reason you were being so nice to him,” Zeb added. 

“That’s pretty cold, guys. After all, he’s just a little kid scared, alone. Me? I pity him.” Sabine put in.

Ezra hung his head, utterly dejected.

“Well, look who’s here,” Zeb growled, dragging Ezra into the room with his large, fur-covered hand. 

“How long do you think he was listening?” Sabine asked.

“Long enough,” Ezra said, crossing his arms, feeling like he was about to cry.

“Eh...Nothing personal, kid,” Zeb started to say.

“No.” Ezra declared, the truth suddenly becoming clear to him. “This isn’t you talking. I’m not back on the _Ghost_. I couldn’t be...” 

“Well, that’s just crazy talk. You’re standing here, aren’t you?” Zeb argued. 

“No. I’m back in the temple...”  

A red lightsaber ignited, interrupting Ezra. Zeb grunted in shock and pain as the Inquisitor appeared inside the room and brutally cut the Lasat in half at his waist. 

“No! No, this isn’t real...” Ezra spoke, even as he watched in horror as the Inquisitor moved against the rest of his crewmates.

“Ezra...Wait!...Help us!” his friends shouted as the Inquisitor cut them down one by one.

 Ezra backed up through the hallway, the Inquisitor following him. The Inquisitor raised his red blade to strike, when the wall behind Ezra suddenly disappeared, and he found himself falling again in the blackness.

“No!” Ezra let out as his back hit the ground. Breathing heavily, he pulled himself up. He saw the walls of the temple all around him. 

“That’s right. I’m in the temple. I knew it. Kanan? Kanan, where are you? No...he died! The Inquisitor killed him! Or...Or...Or was that an illusion too?”

Ezra looked in desperation at the closed door in front of him. “Either way, I’m trapped. No way I get this open on my own. I’m alone, abandoned again...” Ezra fell to his knees, hope almost forsaking him, when he began to think it through. 

“Again, yeah. Been alone before. Survived. I can survive this. Maybe Kanan’s not dead. Maybe he’s just injured. He might need my help in there.” Ezra rose to his feet, a renewed sense of determination filling him.

The door opened in front of him, a familiar cold presence emanating from the other side. “How perceptive,” the Inquisitor complimented, as he moved closer to Ezra.

“No, no, no, no, no, no! You were on the _Ghost_ , and that...all that...that was definitely an illusion!”

“It may have been, but I assure you, _I_ am not,” the Inquisitor said, putting his long, thin fingers around Ezra’s cheeks.

“No way out, Padawan...” the Inquisitor gloated, reveling in the young Jedi boy’s fear as Ezra backed out of his cold grasp.

“There’s always a way out...if I follow my training,” Ezra said, gritting his teeth as his back reached the hard wall behind him.

“Training didn’t save the other young Padawans I’ve slaughtered. Let me show you...”

The Inquisitor put two icy fingers on Ezra’s forehead, and Ezra saw images of the Inquisitor killing Jedi Knights and Masters before making his move on their Padawans...only, he didn’t kill the young Padawans...not right away, at least.

Ezra saw flashes from the Inquisitor’s mind of young Padawans held in place with the dark side of the Force as the Inquisitor raped them...his long, white dick forcibly penetrating the young Jedi. Some begged for mercy as the Inquisitor shot his seed deep into their tight holes, others screamed in terror, while others remained silent as they were utterly used. When he had finished, he killed them...all of them.

“So you see, Padawan, they all died. But not before I fucked their virgin holes raw, right in front of their masters’ corpses.” 

“You’re sick...” Ezra began to say, before feeling a sharp jolt of pain as the Inquisitor probed his mind.

“Ah...so I see you are not a virgin, are you boy? You’ve been with...a Lasat...some Imperial cadets...Not very _Jedi-like_ , is it?” 

Ezra groaned as images of his recent sexual escapades flashed through his mind. He couldn’t stop himself as an erection started to form in his pants and cold sweat streamed down his body. 

“And what’s this?...You also have feelings for...for your _master_...even though you know he loves someone else. How quaint. Not that it matters, since your master is _dead_.” 

Ezra grimaced as the Inquisitor pulled some of his deepest, darkest desires from his mind. It was true that Ezra had felt himself growing closer to Kanan as he continued his training. But, Kanan was already in a relationship with Hera, and Ezra was also in a loving relationship of his own with his bunkmate Zeb. And yet...and yet there must have been a part of his mind that still lusted after his master... 

“I must say, you have quite a strong libido, especially for a Jedi. Perhaps you will enjoy what comes next...” The Inquisitor flashed his sharp, pointed teeth at Ezra as he Force pushed the boy to the ground. 

Ezra tried to resist, but it was of no use. The Inquisitor’s power was overwhelming. 

“On your hands and knees, Padawan...” the Inquisitor commanded, as he used the Force to slap Ezra’s hands and knees down on the cold, stone floor, lifting Ezra’s ass into position before him.

“Now, for the part I’m sure you’ve been _dying for_...” the Inquisitor smiled as he got down on his own knees. The Inquisitor pulled his pants down to his knees, and began stroking his long, ashen white member. 

After getting himself hard, the Inquisitor used his sharp fingernails to rip Ezra’s pants and underwear apart so that Ezra’s buttcheeks were fully exposed. Lining up his cock with Ezra’s entrance, the Inquisitor didn’t put any spit or lubrication on his length. He never did. He wanted his victims to feel every raw inch of him. 

Suddenly, the Inquisitor thrust forward, forcing himself inside Ezra. Ezra screamed at the feeling of a raw, dry cock forcing its way into him. 

The Inquisitor had difficulty getting past the halfway point, but he would get himself fully inside eventually. He always did.

Planting his long fingers into Ezra’s asscheeks, the Inquisitor squeezed, drawing drops of blood as his fingernails cut into Ezra’s flesh. He called upon the dark side of the Force to push himself harder into Ezra, his dick throbbing as the boy’s anal walls squeezed against his hard, dry member.

Ezra shouted in pain as he was mounted from behind, and he tried to break free, but the Inquisitor’s Force grip was too strong. He then tried a different tactic: turning the Force inward to brace himself and allow him to get through this. Even with his efforts, he couldn’t completely stop the waves of pain and despair flowing into him. Although the Inquisitor’s dick was hard and warm, it was also cold at the same time. A cold, dark power filled his ass as the Inquisitor forced the rest of himself inside.

As he buried himself to the hilt inside the young Padawan’s boyhole, the Inquisitor let out a soft chuckle. The dark side coursed through the veins on his throbbing penis, sending spurts of dark side energy through the boy. 

As a Pau’an, the Inquisitor possessed a unique sexual ability. Once his hardened dick was completely inside, he could cause it to expand, until it was almost twice as thick. He could also cause it to contract, reducing its thickness to normal. This was perhaps the most pleasurable part of his sexual encounters, and he looked forward to trying it out on the boy before him now.

Ezra’s eyes widened as he felt the Inquisitor’s dick continuing to grow in thickness inside him. He let out a moan of pain mixed with pleasure, much to his surprise. He had never felt this sensation before, and he felt as though his ass might burst at any moment.

The Inquisitor removed his fingernails from Ezra’s ass and yanked Ezra’s hair back as he continued to expand and contract his cock inside him. As he did so, he began to slowly pull out of the boy’s reddening hole. When his dick had fully exited Ezra, a crude popping sound echoed throughout the room. No sooner had he removed himself from the boy, then he had thrust back in again, once more fitting his entire length in Ezra’s ass.

Tears streamed down Ezra’s face as the Inquisitor continuously pulled out and pushed in, contracting and expanding his shaft with each thrust forward. The Inquisitor’s smooth, low-hanging balls slapped lewdly against the boy as the Pau’an continued pounding the Padawan’s prostate.  

As despair threatened to overtake him, Ezra remembered that this all must be an illusion. It had to be. It was the only thing that made sense. Despite his convictions, Ezra’s certainty wavered. _How could an illusion feel this real?_ he wondered as he felt the Inquisitor continue to pummel him from behind.

Feeling himself getting close, the Inquisitor got to his feet, using the Force to bring Ezra with him. He wrapped his cold arms around the boy’s heaving chest as his cock remained firmly lodged inside the boy’s ass.

He rapidly thrust back and forth inside Ezra, letting out short grunts with each thrust forward. He smiled at the boy’s own throbbing erection, pleased that the boy couldn’t help himself while his ass was being fucked like it’d never been fucked before. 

The Inquisitor used the Force to prevent himself from cumming just yet, relishing each moment as he viciously boned the now-drooling Padawan boy. 

Drool escaped Ezra’s lips as the last of his defensive Force barriers collapsed. The memories the Inquisitor had shared earlier flashed through his mind. As his own body succumbed to the Pau’an’s brutal thrusts, thoughts of other Padawans facing a similar fate raced through his thoughts. His own body became one of theirs, and vice versa as images of the Inquisitor’s pale member impaling several young holes played out over and over in his head as he bounced up and down on the Inquisitor’s cock.   

“Your thoughts betray you, boy. You’ve finally accepted your fate, and part of you desperately yearns for the end to come...” the Inquisitor said through quick breaths as he continued to drive his dick deep inside Ezra. 

Ezra moaned uncontrollably, pain and pleasure both evident in his voice. As the Inquisitor’s rod expanded inside him once more, Ezra could feel an added pressure building inside him. 

The Inquisitor had broken another Padawan. Now, it was time to finish this and send the boy back to the Force...

The Inquisitor lunged forward hard inside Ezra, his dick expanding to its greatest size as he unleashed his seed in thick spurts inside the boy’s tight ass. 

As soon as he felt the Inquisitor’s seed surge inside him, Ezra came, his own seed staining the front of his pants, seeping through the fabric and dripping down to the floor below.     

The Inquisitor squeezed his arms tightly around Ezra as he sent a second stream of spunk inside the spent Padawan. Pulling out of Ezra’s used ass, the Inquisitor dropped him on the floor. 

Ezra felt his breath leave him as he fell to the floor, cum seeping out of his abused hole. Now that he was out of the Inquisitor’s cold embrace, Ezra felt the Force slowly begin to return to him. He once again became aware of his surroundings, and how he believed this was all just an illusion. 

The Inquisitor looked down at his victim as his member began to soften. Using the Force, the Inquisitor picked up his pants, sliding them into place around his waist. Convinced he had thoroughly broken the boy, he was surprised to see the Padawan slowly rise to his feet.

Ezra pulled up his own pants, when he noticed there was no hole in the back of his pants or underwear. In fact, he didn’t feel the creamy wetness or soreness in his ass that he had felt only moments earlier. 

“Ready to die, boy, or are you afraid to face your demise?” the Inquisitor asked mockingly, his yellow eyes locking with Ezra’s blue ones. 

“No,” Ezra said resolutely. “Afraid of being alone again? Sure. Afraid of letting down my master? Absolutely.” 

“Your master lies dead and rotting in a forgotten tunnel. You could hardly have let him down more,” the Inquisitor sneered, moving right in front of Ezra.

“I’m not afraid,” Ezra said defiantly, standing firm.

The Inquisitor ignited his scarlet lightsaber and brought it down for the kill...when the blade passed right through Ezra and the Inquisitor vanished.

Ezra took a deep breath and collapsed to the floor. His worst nightmare was finally over.

He could feel in the Force that Kanan, and all of his friends, were still alive. It was all an illusion. A test. Ezra only hoped he had passed. One thing was for certain: he would have to confront his newly discovered feelings towards Kanan sooner or later...

.........

_Somewhere aboard an Imperial Star Destroyer_.........

 

The Inquisitor’s eyes opened. 

“Padawan...” he whispered, the word clinging like ice to his lips.

In his deep meditation, he had experienced a most profound vision. In it, he had brought the Jedi Padawan he was chasing to his knees...and used him utterly. He had been about to strike a killing blow, when he had awakened. The dark side of the Force was telling him something, but he was unsure where to go from here.   

No matter. Soon, the Padawan would be in his grasp. Soon, he would hear the boy’s cries, just as he had heard the cries of so many before. He would find a way. He always did.


End file.
